Keikhlasan Cinta
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: "Mencoba mengikhlaskan bahwa kau bukan jodohku, tapi kenapa terasa sakit sekali saat melihatmu bersanding dengannya" -Sakura H. #eventsasusakuramadhan story by Sachi Haruno


**KEIKHLASAN CINTA**

Naruto by Masashi-sensei

Story © by Sachi Haruno

Cast: [Sakura H. & Sasuke U.]

Gendre: Angst

Rated: T

Warn: Sakura Point Of View, Typo, fanfic jauh dari kata sempurna, DLDR.

Summary: "Mencoba mengikhlaskan bahwa kau bukan jodohku, tapi kenapa terasa sakit sekali saat melihatmu bersanding dengannya" -Sakura H.

 **#Eventsasusakuramadhan2017**

 _Happy Reading !_

Kalian tau bagian tersulit dari terlanjur jatuh cinta pada seseorang itu apa?

Bangun dari segala kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa ternyata kalian pada akhirnya tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. Mengaguminya dari kejauhan memang indah, namun terkadang membuat hati futur dan takabur dengan mendahului segala pengetahuanNya seakan-akan kita sudah lebih tau pasti bahwa dia lah yang menjadi jodoh kita.

Jika memang pada akhirnya kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk kita, kita bisa apa? Menentang takdirNya? Itu mustahil kita lakukan. Bagaimanapun nantinya meski pada kenyataannya sulit bagi kita, kita hanya berharap semoga kita tak menyesal bahwa kita pernah mengagumi orang sepertinya.

Meski sampai saat ini kita masih membungkam perasaan kagum kita dan semoga ini bukan menjadi hal yang sia-sia, Sebab sebelum mencintaimu aku terlebih dahulu memahami cinta Sang Mahacinta .

Saat aku tau bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku sudah siap menerima resiko di akhir nanti, Sebab aku ingat bahwa hakikat mencintai adalah mengikhlaskan segala ketentuan dari Sang Mahacinta .

Entah yang ku kagumi itu menjadi ujian bagiku atau kah menjadi jodohku? Itu urusanNya. Karena rasa cintaku padaNya lebih besar daripada rasa cintaku padanya.

Tapi kala selembar undangan sampai padaku, entah kenapa hati ini begitu sakit terasa. Undangan yang di dalam nya tertulis namamu, serta calon istrimu.

Aku hanyalah wanita biasa. Aku bukanlah wanita berparas cantik jelita. Aku juga bukanlah wanita yang punya segalanya.

Aku hanyalah seorang wanita yang ingin pasangan sederhana. Aku tidak ingin menilai setampan apa rupanya. Aku tidak ingin menilai sebanyak apa hartanya. Aku tidak ingin menilai setinggi apa kedudukannya.

Pasangan yang berlandaskan ketakwaan-NYA. Pasangan yang mengharapkan Surga-NYA. Pasangan yang akan membawa keberkahan dan keridhaan-Nya. Aku berharap kelak di sebuah perbatasan waktu. Aku dipertemukan dengan pasangan pilihan-Nya.

Seseorang yang hatinya terpaut kepada-Nya. Seseorang yang mengikuti sunnah Rasul-Nya. Seseorang yang berpedoman pada Kitab-Nya. Seseorang yang akan ikhlas menerima segala kekuranganku.

Yang akan mampu membimbing hidupku. Yang akan mampu mengisi dan melengkapi hari-hariku. Yang akan menahkodai bahtera rumah tanggaku. Yang mencintaiku tanpa menuntut kesempurnaan dariku.

Aku ingin menyayanginya secara sederhana. Aku harap dia juga menyayangiku secara sederhana. Sesederhana aku dalam mencintainya. Biarlah saat ini aku menyemai cinta bersama-Nya. Menyemai kerinduan akan wajah-Nya.

Sebelum aku dipertemukan dengannya.

Aku bermimpi untuk membangun Istana Indah. Walaupun istana itu hanyalah pondok kecil yang terbuat dari bambu. Berpagarkan ketulusan cinta dan kasih sayang. Akan kujadikan pondokku sebagai Surga bagi Suami dan anakku.

Hanya satu keinginanku.

Yaitu ingin menjadi seorang Isteri shalehah untukmu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun, undangan pernikahan yang aku terima bagaikan petir yang membentak jantungku. Seolah denyut kehidupanku berhenti sejenak. Dan seketika, airmataku menitihkan bagai hujan.

Aku sedih, tentu saja. Aku mencintainya, tapi dia tidak mencintaiku. Aku berharap dialah imamku dalam rumah tanggaku nanti. Tapi tidak, nyatanya dia menikah dengan wanita lain. Bukan aku.

Ku teguhkan hati ini. Mencoba mengikhlaskan jika memang dia bukan jodohku. Bukankah mencintai itu artinya siap mengikhlaskan segala ketentuan dari Sang Mahacinta? Maka dari itu, saat hari -yang membahagiakan baginya dan menakutkan untukku- itu tiba, aku memberanikan diri untuk menemuinya. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sekaligus mengetes, apakah aku sudah berhasil membuang rasa itu untuknya.

Dan hari itu, aku melihatnya di sana. Hadir tanpa diduga, bersanding bersama bidadari surganya. Aku pun tak menyangka, bahwa dia masih bisa membuatku tersenyum tanpa alasan.

Aku bingung, apakah rasa itu masih ada? Aku yakin bahwa rasa itu telah mati perlahan.

Namun, kini semuanya menjadi tanya. Saat aku melihatnya, namun aku tersenyum tanpa sengaja.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat bingung akan rasa. Dia telah mati atau kini kembali datang?

Kadang, aku berpikir telah melupakan. Namun, semuanya sirna saat hadir rasa senang pada saat kau ada.

Sasuke, maafkan aku. Karena aku bersedih dihari bahagiamu ini.

"Sakura."

Lamunanku buyar saat suara jernihnya menyapa pendengaranku. Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum padaku. Apa kau sebahagia itu, Sasuke? tapi aku sakit disini.

"Kenapa baru datang? aku menunggumu dari tadi."

Sasuke merengut menatapku. Dan aku hanya bisa meringis seraya menghampirinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menjadi tak paham akan diriku sendiri. Semuanya itu terjadi semenjak dia hadir disini. Di dalam hatiku ini.

"Selamat ya."

Kucoba tampilkan senyum terbaikku. Mencoba menutupi luka yang menganga lebar di hatiku. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil.

"Kau tidak menghadiri ijab qabul nya. Padahal aku mengharapkan kedatangan adikku ini."

Aku hanya bisa meringis. Adik. Harusnya aku sadar, dari dulu Sasuke hanya menganggapku seorang adik.

"Kau lupa? Jika seorang gadis yang belum menikah menghadiri ijab qabul orang lain itu pamali."

Dia kembali merengut tak membalas perkataanku. Ku lirikkan mataku pada sosok gadis cantik disamping Sasuke.

"Daripada merengut tidak jelas begitu, lebih baik kau kenalkan bidadari cantik ini."

Sasuke mengikuti arah lirikanku, dan seketika senyum kembali menghiasi wajah tegasnya dan Sasuke pun mengenalkan istrinya padaku.

Aku sering tak paham akan rasa yang pernah terjadi.

Kadang ia datang lalu pergi. Aku menjadi gagal memahami, karena senyum yang kau hadiri tanpa alasan yang pasti namun selalu membahagiakan hatiku selama ini. Tapi kini senyum itu kau berikan pada orang lain. Ah, aku lupa. Dia bukanlah orang lain. Dia adalah istrimu, Sasuke.

.

.

Masih Dengan Nama Yang Sama

Malam ini. Ketika malam aku lalui tanpa kabarnya. Tentu saja, karena dia telah berkeluarga sekarang.

Senyumku hilang entah kemana. Ini sudah hampir satu bulan pernikahan nya. Seharusnya aku bahagia. Sebab aku sering melontarkan kata kepergian dan perpisahan saat kami bertengkar.

Akan tetapi, aku masih saja setia dengan luka ini. Aku masih saja menjadi wanita pemalas untuk mencari yang lain. Bahkan untuk terlelap pun, aku masih belum sanggup.

Aku masih ingin menulis syair dengan sisa cintaku untuknya malam ini.

Ketahuilah angin, Dirimu selalu menjadi tema dalam rangkaian kecilku.

Ketahuilah angin, Namamu masih menjadi sang juara dihatiku.

Ketahuilah angin, Kau adalah bahagiaku.

Namun, lagi-lagi sang petir seolah membentak jantungku. Ya. Aku tersadar dalam cemasku, seberapa aku bersi keras melupakanmu. Aku tak mampu. Dan kasihmu selalu saja berhasil menarikku kembali.

Ketahuilah angin...

Hari ini.

Pagi ini.

Siang ini.

Sore ini.

Hingga malam ini.

Aku mencari kabarmu. Seperti hati keduaku telah menghilang. Aku tak sempurna untuk berdetak.

Hingga kau datang membalas tanyaku. Sungguh, aku lega. Aku bersyukur. Sebab Allah masih menjaga sehat dan baikmu.

Tanpaku.

Ya Illahi Rabbi

Terimakasih banyak kau masih menjaganya untukku. Untukku yang masih saja lancang merindu mahluk indahMu itu.

Dan untukku yang masih saja berani mendoakan tentangnya padaMu.

Dan benar.

Masih Dengan Nama Yang Sama...

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
